residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Aaulsberg
The City of St. Aaulsberg is a fictional city located in Southeast Ohio. It is located about 15 miles east of the Blue Devil Hills. Due to the T-virus outbreak, the City of St. Aaulsberg is often nicknamed the 'Second Raccoon City'. Unlike Raccoon City, much of St. Aaulsberg remains intact and is in the process of being repopulated after the area was declared infection free. History St. Aaulsberg was founded as a small unnamed Catholic community in 1822 by St. Johannes Aaulsberg. Demography The City of St. Aaulsberg had a total population of 220,124 people, making it the 5th largest city in the State of Ohio. The city was composed of: *82.8% White (non-Hispanic); *11.8% Black (non-Hispanic); *2.3% Hispanic, a category that includes people of many races; *1.5% Asian/Pacific Islander *1.3% mixed race *0.2% Native American/Alaskan Native *0.1% other races. The city is unique in that it retained much of its German character, with many of the cities inhabitants being bilingual in both English and German. Many signs are written in both English and German, this unique characteristic making it a relatively popular tourist destination. Geography The City of St. Aaulsberg is located in the southeastern portion of Ohio, surrounded by thick forests and rolling hills. The city is centered around the St. Aaulsberg River, a river flowing towards the Ohio River. Blue Devil Hills, located west of the city, is the location of many caverns, rock houses, waterfalls, small streams, and cliffs, and is a popular hiking destination for locals and tourists alike. Accidental deaths, suicides, and muders are not unheard of, because of the hard to traverse terrain. Climate The City St. Aaulsberg has a humid continental climate. Summers are typically warm, sometimes hot, rainy, and humid, and winters are cold and snowy, often bringing wind from down the slopes of the Hills. Spring and Fall are generally mild, however, the conditions often varies. Precipitation is moderate year round, with most of the summer rains brought by thunderstorms, and snow during the winter. Spring brings the most severe weather, often bringing in strong winds and rains and sometimes even tornadoes. It should be noted that, although it is called a humid continental climate, does not mean that the humidity levels are very high, just that the humidity levels are too high to classify the region as semi-arid or arid. The humidity is generally at a comfortable level year round, with August showing the highest average levels of humidity. Economy Before the Raccoon City outbreak, the economy of St. Aaulsberg was dominated by the Umbrella Corporation. Over 15% of the city was employed by the company in some manner. Much of the cities trams and railways were funded by donations from the Umbrella Corporation. After Raccoon City the stock prices for Umbrella fell as the federal government suspended Umbrella's ability to do business in the United States. Though the government federalized Umbrella's assets to prevent job loss, the economy of the city started to suffer without Umbrella's generous donations. The economic stagnation continued until shortly before the St. Aaulsberg outbreak, when the city saw some economic development due to the privatization of former Umbrella assets. Government The City of St. Aaulsberg was run by a municipal style of government, with an elected Mayor and city council. Mayor Theodore Fisher was the mayor of St. Aaulsberg during the St. Aaulsberg Outbreak. First elected in 1982, he served nearly 20 years as the Mayor of St. Aaulsberg. Districts Notable Locations and Landmarks Transportation Trivia *The creator of this article likes to thank Queen-of-the-Living-Dead for giving him the inspiration to create his own city. Category:Locations Category:AWpCR